I Wouldn't Mind
by dontlikeyouk
Summary: Carlisle Cullen saves Miss Esme Platt the only way he knows how, he changes her into a vampire! How will Esme react to becoming a vampire and falling in love with dear Doctor Cullen? Can Carlisle and Edward help her through her past and can Carlisle finally give Esme what they both want-a loving family? R&R please
1. You Found Me

**Okay so this is the 'traditional' Carlisle/Esme story, its been done loads of times before but i just love it so much!**

**This chapter will start with carlisle preparing to change Esme and then flashback to their first meeting.**

**Disclaimer- No i dont own twilight or any of the charactors and unfortunately i dont own Carlisle either!:(**

**P.S each chapter will have a related song!**

I wouldnt Mind

Chapter One

You Found Me

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

**Carlisle POV**

Only an hour into my shift and i find myself heading for the morgue. A suicide victim was brought in about 5 minuets ago and a physician is needed to examine the body. I am said physician.

I detest the morgue -although the humans that lay there are closer to my state that the ones above me on the main floors. I descend the stairs that head toward Ashland hospital's basement and the cold dead room they call the morgue.

I enter the room and look toward the table in the middle where a white sheet painted red covers the body i am here to see. I take an unneeded deep breath and i suddenly freeze.

My throat burns heavily, my nostrils flare, my tounge darts out to moisten my cold hard lips and my hands ball into fists to try and regain my famous self- control. My whole being is flooded with the bitter- sweet scent of blood. The sweetest i have ever smelled, although something about this scent is strangely familuar.

Suddenly i hear an irregular thump of a heart. My mouth involentary fills with venom as i make my way towards the scent and the sound.

I reach the table and very slowly my hands reach out to remove the bloodstained cloth.

I pull back the cloth to reveal the victims face and i am shocked by what i see. Ten years could not make me forget the beautiful caramel curls that framed her heart shaped face, luciously full pink lips that when smiling create dimples, Two glossy green eyes that seemed to stare right into your sole in one glance. It was definately her. The woman who had filled my thoughts for ten years but what was she doing here. The last time i saw her she had been so full of life, so animated and interested in the conversation we so easly had as i tended to her broken leg. That day is forever etched onto my mind...

I had been working in Columbus, Ohio for only six months. I didnt intend to stay long, the hospital was quiet and they had more than enough doctors. Although i did feel a certain pull was keeping me there longer but i had definately been there to long after six months, so i made plans to move to Chicago within the next 2 weeks. There was a much larger hospital there which would benifit from my services alot more.

It was a cold clear night and i was just arriving for my night time shift- i often worked nights so that the other doctors could sleep normaly where as i had no need for sleep.

as i approached the building a flapping nurse came out to greet me. "Oh Dr Cullen im so glad your hear Dr Gerandy is ill and a young woman seems to have broken her leg, we really need you". I couldnt help in flinching at the way she said "we really need you", i was used to nurses fawning over me but it still made me feel uncomfortable. It was what i was that entrigued them not who i was!

"Thank you nurse Amanda, where is the young woman, i must tend to her immediately, she really must be in some amout of pain". I really needed to see this woman because if her leg was not seen to quickly she could further damage it.

"Shes not in that much pain at all Dr. afterall its just a broken leg, its just that her father has been demanding she be seen to rather loudly and im afraid he is quite frightening". I really did not appreciate the way she has so much disregard for this patient and i was angered even further when she batted her eyelashes and pouted at me when speaking of the girls father. She must of thought she could play the damsel in distress.

"Well i cant say i blame him, i really whish i had gotten here sooner but i really must go and see to them now i am here" and with that i hurriedly walked into the waiting room.

A man stood to hurriedly to greet me, he was obviously very worried for his daughter. "Hello you must be Dr Cullen the nurse said you would be coming as quick as you could, i am Mr platt and i am afraid my daughter has injured her leg".

I looked from Mr Platt to the two woman sitting behind him. The older of the two was sitting up straight with an annoyed look on her face, i assumed this to be Mrs Platt.

The woman beside her was clearly my patient she was sitting up as straight as she could with a pained expression and tear stains on her cheeks. My heart panged at seeing this beautiful woman in pain - for there was no doubt she was indeed beautiful!

I stepped forward and leaned down in front of her and smiled, "Okay Miss Platt im going to assist you to an examination room where i can take a better look at your leg". She smiled a beautiful smile causing dimples to appear on her fushed cheeks.

"Thank you Dr Cullen, I really am sorry to take up your time with my injuries". I was taken aback, how could she think she was not worth my time. It was my job to help her but not only that, something about her made me want to help her, i wanted to take care of her, i wanted to make her smile again!

"Oh no Miss Platt you are very much worth my time, please may i help you up and escort you to the examination room!? She bit her lip and bent her head trying to hide the blush that spread acroos her cheeks.

Just that mere rise of blood made my throat burn even though i had just hunted. She smelled so sweet like cinnimin and apples, my mouth involentary watered and i swalled the venom causing her to look up directly into my eyes. Oh her eyes, i could drown in them, so bright, so big, so telling. I felt a connection form as i stared back into her green eyes with my golden ones that were slowly turning black.

"You may" she said before placing her hand in mine and slowly standing.

As her hand touched mine a jolt of electicity surged through me and i knew she felt it too because she swayed a little and i had to put my hands on her hips to stady her. I quickly pulled one hand away while leaving the other to support her on our short journey.

"Mr Platt you may want to return home, your daughter im afraid will be spending the night" i said as i turned to face him and his wife who now stood beside him.

"Okay Dr. we shall return in the morning for Esme".

Esme. Esme. What a beautiful name, so unusual just like my own.

Esme's mother stood forward and placed a hand on Esmes shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow Esme, now be sure to mind your manners".

I couldnt help but feel quite upset in the way Esme's mother spoke, there was no love there, no compassion, just a clear warning.

"I will mother" Esme didn't looked phased at all by her mothers actions, maybe this was just how Mrs Platt treated her daughter. If that was the case then it was not right, Esme was special she deserved all the love and compassion in the world.

We walked the short distance to the examination romm after bidding Esmes parents farewell.

I opened the door for Esme and she blushed "Thank you".

"No problem Miss" i said with a large smile, i found i enjoyed making her blush. "Okay i'll help you up onto the bed and then we shall take a look at your leg, Okay"?

"Okay".

I put both hands on her hips and lifted her slightly onto te bed. "Okay miss Platt im going to have to remove your stocking to feel your leg, is that okay"? she blushed darker than before and just nodded. I bent down and gently eased her left stocking down her leg. She let out a loud gasp and i quickly remove my hands, "Im so sorry Miss Platt, did i hurt you" i felt suddenly guilty at even the notion of causing Esme any pain.

"No Dr Cullen its just your hands are rather cold". I suddenly whished i was human only to make this experiance less uncomfortable for her.

"Im terribily sorry Miss Platt".

"Oh no Dr Cullen you dont have to be sorry infact your hands, they ermm... well they feel quite nice". She bit her lip and my chest puffed out with pide but i suddenly let my proud gaze drop from her beautiful face to her leg again.

I very slowly removed her stocking from her foot deliberately brushing against her skin, earning me another gasp. I tried and failed to contain my smile.

"Why are you smiling so Dr Cullen"? I suddenly fel self concious, she had been watching me!

"well Miss Platt..."

"Oh no please call me Esme, i really dont like being called miss platt" she interrupted.

"Well miss Esme..." I loved the way her name felt on my toungue and it seemed she did too becuase the wide smile i liked so much came across her face enhancing her feautures. "...Its just that most of my patients do not appreciate my cold hands as you do". Actually most of my patients (even the females) flinched away from my inhumanly touch.

She giggled, a lovely sound, like music to my ears and i looked forward to hearing it again. "well doctor Cullen i very much appreciate your talented hands, that is of course if you can fix my leg". She giggled again clearly teasing me, and i giggled to.

"Well Miss Esme, i think i might just be able to fix your leg" she smiled brightly again. "and seen as you have granted me permission to call you Esme, i must insist you call me Carlisle" She smiled the brightest smile i had ever seen, it humbled me to know that i had made her that happy with a simple gesture.

"Carlisle..." she said whilst still smiling, it felt wierd to be called Carlisle, not even the nurses or other doctors called me carlisle. "...I think Carlisle is a beactiful name" she bit her lip and averted her gaze to her lap, i couldnt help it i tilted her chin with my thumb and forefinger up to meet my gaze. I looked into her lovely green eyes and spoke,

"I think Esme is a beautiful name, it suits you well". I felt as though the room had become suddely very hot and i swallowed a large mouthful of venom.

It turns out Esmes leg was rather badly broken and i would have to sedate her to set it. "Esme, im going to have to sedate you as i do not whish to cause you any pain whilst setting your leg".

She grimaced. "Im rather frightened of needles carlisle" she whispered.

I found myself standing up and leaning into her and whispering, "Dont worry sweetheart, i wont hurt you and i'll be here the whole time".

She looked up at me and said "promise".

I put my hand over my non- functioning heart and said "I promise you Esme"

She nodded, "I trust you".

Those three words meant more than anything ever had to me and i as walked back to Esme-needle and her trust in hand- i felt something i had never felt before.

I placed the needle in her vein and emptied the contents carefully. Once i retracted the needle i placed my thumb over the mark on her arm. I felt her blood rush past beneath her skin but i had no doubt in my mind about her safety, i would rather be ripped apart by the volturi.

"How did you injure yourself so, Esme".

She bit her lip and averted my gaze, clearly embaressed. "Its rather embaressing Carlisle, you see i fell out of a tree".

I smiled brightly, "You like to climb"?

"Yes, i love the outdoors although im not allowed out much, mother believes i should behave like a proper young lady if am to catch the eye of a nice young man".

My heart fell at her statement, "And do you hope to catch a young mans eye"?

She shifted uncomfortably, "Im sorry Esme, i shouldnt have asked you that".

"No its fine Carlisle im just not used to people asking me what i want, youre too kind"!

"What do you want Esme"?

She paused then looked deep into my eyes, "I want to marry for love Carlisle, i want to marry someone who loves me for who i am". Her eyes were becoming heavy now and the sedative was clearly working.

"Lie back Esme, close your eyes, i'll be here when you wake" and with that she fell into a deep sleep.

I set her leg and Cast it with ease and when she woke 4 hours later i knew i must leave.

"Esme, i must leave you now, please rest and take care of your leg".

"Carlisle why, where must you go"?

"Im leaving for chicago Esme" She looked sad, close to tears even and i know that if i were able i would be crying a river. For i had become far to attatched to miss Esme and i desperately wanted to stay with her forever but i couldnt. Esme deserved a family, a chance at a real life, i could not damn her to this existance. "I hope you find what youre looking for Esme" and with one last glance i turned and left. I was sure when i looked over my shoulder as i exited the room i saw one lone tear slide down her cheek. If i wasnt already dead, i would have diead right there, for i made that beautiful creature cry.

The stutter of Esmes heart brought me back to the present and without thinking i picked her up and jumped out the window. I was going to save her, save her the only way i knew how. She found me. Finally she found me.

**Well what do you think?**

**Please R&R it means alot to me!**

**will start the second chapter as soon as possible:)**


	2. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Okay so chapter two!**

**Its quite short because theres not much action or conversation to convey still its and important part none the less.**

**This is the chapter of Esmes change and her awakening, it will be in Carlisles point of view until he bites Esme. Ifind it much easier to write in Esmes POV because shes so emotional and also it is her experiancing the newborn stages so her feelings are hightened, i think the rest of the story will be from her point of view.**

**I Wouldnt Mind **

**Chapter Two**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_green day- wake me up when September ends_

**Carlisles POV**

As i carried my prescious treasure through the forrest toward my home, i prayed!

I prayed that God would watchover her throughout her change.

I prayed that God would forgive me for stealing his angel.

Most importantly i prayed that Esme would forgive me for condemning her to eternal life when she so clearly sought death.

I prayed that both God and Esme would forgive me for being so selfish, because i wanted to keep her safe, i wanted to be the one who saved her!

I prayed and prayed until i could see the log cabin that Edward and i ironically _lived_ in. I screamed for edward to leave the house unsure if he could control himself with Esme heavilly bleeding. He had only been a vampire for two years and he had made very good progress and was now able to walk amoung humans without attacking them. I was really very proud of him but i was taking no chances when it came to Esmes safety.

Edward must have gotten the message as there was no sign of him as i burst through the front door nearly causing it to rip off its hinges. I bounded up the stairs and into my room, i carefully placed Esme on the bed. The bed i had no use for, until now!

I stood over her admiring her, she truely was beautiful and would become even more so when she was a vampire. I found myself envisioning her as a vampire and lets just say i was excited to see if the real thing was as breathtaking- i was sure it would be.

I bent over her and moved her gorgeous curls away from her neck. "I am so sorry what i am about to do Esme, but i cannot bear to watch you go, not again" I whispered in her ear before moving my lips to the slowly pulsing vein in her neck. I sank my teeth into her glorious flesh and her sweet blood poured into my mouth!

**Esmes POV**

I felt as though i was in the middle of a blazing fire!

The flames started at my neck and quickly consumed the rest of my body. The pain was torturous and i had no recollection of when it started and i could not forsee it ending.

The last thing i remember was my dress flapping in the breeze as i jumped to my death. This must be my punishment! Yes i had taken my own life and god was punishing me for it. I was in hell.

I didnt deserve to be punished, i just wated to be with my Edward. What kind of saviour was God when he so cruelly took my baby boy away from me only mere days after he gave him to me. God took my only reason for living yet he was still making me suffer.

After a period of time my senses were slowly coming back to me. First was my sense of smell.

The fire still attacked my body with vengence but the sweet vapour crawling up my nose was like cold lemonade and ice on a scorching summers day. It smelled like the pine cones found in beautiful forrests. It smelled like Sweet succulent strawberries and fresh cream. It smelled a little bit like antiseptic. A memory of a beautiful doctor with blonde hair and golden eyes flooded my memory.

I smiled inwardly at the thought of my him, my childhood Doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Dr Cullen had meanded my leg when i was sixteen and from that moment onwards he saved me from so many other nightmares. He was so different from anyone else i had ever met before, he genuinely seemed intrested in what i had to say. He was so compassionate, the look of pain that filled his face when he thought he had hurt me whilst feeling for my brake.

His flawless alabastor skin, silky blonde hair swept back in a neat style, glassy golden eyes that twinkled in the hospitals strip-lighting and his beautiful smile. All These things gave him a supernatural aura, like an angel. Yes _my angel!_

I spent a while just enveloping the sent that reminded me of my angel until my sense of touch returned.

The burning was slowly easing off, either that or i had just become used to it. My limbs could not move but i could feel. I could feel a soft matress beneath me, i could feel a cool breeze touching my hair and i could feel a beautifully soft hand in mine rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm.

Wait a minuet what? Someone was holding my hand! Someone was here beside me! Could they not see that i was on fire? _"HELP, PLEASE, FIRE, IM ON FIRE", _i mentally shouted. Of course no one could here me! Could they?

I thought i heard a chuckle in the corner. Yes i heard someone laughing. I could here again.

A mans voice spoke, "Shes almost there Carlisle, it wont be long now".

Carlisle did he say Carlisle. He couldnt have for no one answered.

"She remembers you Carlisle" The boy spoke againg, amusement clear in his tone.

"I remember you also Esme" a soft musical voice spoke, that voice could only belong to one person. Carlisle, Carlisle was here! What was he doing here, surely he was an angel, then why was he in hell?

"She thinks shes in hell, your an angel apparently" the voice laughed, and i wondered how he knew my thoughts!

"Can she hear me" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes she can hear you, she responds well to your voice, much better than she does mine" the voice said his speach thick with sarcasm. I found him quite irratating, invading my thoughts. "She finds me irratating".

"I cant say i blame her Edward for i too am quite irked by your pressence at the moment, please can i have a moment with Esme"?

"I understand Carlisle, i shall return when its nearly time for her to wake".

"Okay son". and with that Edward left. I was hit with sudden jealousy, Carlisle had a son, so that meant he had a wife. How could i not have seen this for a man such as kind and beautiful as Carlisle must of had his pick of equally beautiful women.

His wife must be something extrordinary! I imagined she had long blonde locks, big blue eyes, full red lips and a tall skinny figure. Yes she would be someone i could never dream of competing with.

"Esme..." Carlisle whispered awfully close to my ear. "...Esme i am terribly sorry for the pain you have had to endure these last few days, but i promise it will be over very soon".

So he knew of my pain i felt quite hurt he had not been able to do anything about it, but his assurance it would be over soon quickly washed away any anger i had.

Suddenly my heart sped up ten times it's original pace and i heard Edward enter the room.

"Its time Carlisle", said Edward and i felt Carlisle hand retract from mine. My heart sank at the loss of his touch but i didnt have long to mourn it.

My heart rate no longer had a beat to it, it's speed had transformed it into a kind of hum. It was bounding of the walls of my chest and it was ringing loud in my ears.

Then suddenly it stopped.

The fire left with my pulse, only leaving a small burning in my throat. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by Carlisles beatiful gaze.

**Dun dun dun, cliffhanger, well kind of!**

**what do you think of esmes change did i put enough detail in? please review!**

**next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**P.S i am thinking writing a one shot so please tell me if you think it would be a good idea and feel free to give me some ideas! thanks:)**


	3. Diamonds

**I Wouldnt Mind **

**Chapter Three**

**Diamonds**

_Your a shooting star i see_

_a vision of ecstasy_

_you and i_

_you and i_

_we're like diamonds in the sky_

_Rhianna- Diamonds_

**Esme POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by Carlisles beatiful gaze.

I just lay there, motionless, staring at those beatiful golden eyes that were so intently fixed upon me. I could see every speck of color that made up his iris. Vibrant yellows. Bright ambers and a metalic kind of sheen. All of these put together composed the beautiful golden that was Carlisle's eyes.

I couldnt quite place the expression on Carlisle's face. He looked anxious but slightly happy at the same time, a look of fear also crossed his perfect features.

I hadn't noticed another presence until i heard someone clear there throat from the far corner in the room. For the first time since i opened my eyes i turned away from Carlisle to find the face belonging to the noise.

My head moved before i even finished deciding to look.

There in the corner stood a tall young man with his hands clasped behind his back and a smile on his lips. He had perfect features and flawless pale skin, his coppery brown hair was touseled on his head. His eyes, they were golden, just liike Carlisle's.

So this must be his son Edward? He didn't look like Carlisle, just his pale complexion and his eyes. He was exceptionally handsome. This only confirmed what i thought, Carlisle's wife must be some kind of fashion model.

Edward let out a slight chuckle and said "Not quite miss Esme, not quite".

So he really could read my thoughts! Oh the poor dear must of seen my obsessive thoughts of his father. He smiled at me again, i could see the knowing look behind his eyes, which meant yes, yes he'd seen my innapropriate thoughts.

I heard movement beside me and i was suddenly scared of the unknown.

I flew from my position on the bed to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall. How did i move that fast it wasn't humanly possible? Carlisle raised his hands with open palms in surrender but the gesture meant very little to me.

"Where am i"? Who's voice was that, it was me who spoke the words but that was not my voice. The voice was smooth and musical like Carlise's.

I was in shock and what was that burning at the back of my throat. My hand flew up to massage the middle of my neck.

"That won't help Miss Esme and to answer you question you are in our home" said Edward.

I looked to Carlisle and he looked pained, he would not meet my gaze and instead looked to the floor. "I am sorry Esme but your throat will be uncomfortable like that until you hunt" he mumbled.

_Hunt!_ What did he mean by hunt? "I don't understand, why am i here? Why am i not dead? Why are you hear and what do you mean by hunt?" I was panicking now and was on the verge of tears. No i was crying, except there were no tears. What was this? _What was i?_

Carlisle looked up and ran his hand down the back of his neck. "I have alot to explain to you Esme but we have plenty of time for that later, first i must get you to hunt, your throat will feel better and you wont be so agitated".

"What do you mean hunt, please, i dont have the faintest idea what is going on here please you must explain. Please Dr Cullen"!

"Carlisle" said Edward whilst stepping forward "Carlisle you must tell her now, she is far too overwhelmed".

Carlilse nodded and gestured to a small seat by the window for me to sit. I was to up tight so i just stood still. Carlisle got the jist as he quickly composed himself and began to speak. "Esme i found you in the morgue 3 days ago, i reconized you straight away although i could not believe what i saw. You were broken and barely alive, i, i could not let you die, i had to save you". Carlisle was clearly in emotional turmoil and it pained me to see him so. I wanted to soothe him, to comfort him but i couldn't. My body wouldn't move.

"What do you mean _saved_ me, i jumped off a cliff, i did not want saved! I wanted to die. To be with my son"! I completely broke down at the thought of my baby, so small, so tiny, so loved, so innocent.

I sobbed dryly and sunk down the wall into the carpet. Carlisle looked physically sick, for the first time since i had met him he looked terrible. He too looked as if trying to supress any actions. I turned to Edward who was clenching his fist and grinding his teeth, he looked angry!

"I am sorry Esme, i knew you jumped i however did not know why. Im afraid i was truly selfish in saving you, i just could not bare to see such an amazing young woman die. Oh Esme the last time i seen you i thought you would find exactly what you were looking for i did not see this".

I looked up at him flattered that he deemed me important but my wish to know what happened next got the better of me. "How, how did you save me Dr Cullen"?

"I, i, i changed you Esme! I have made you like me and Edward".

"What are you and Edward exactly"? I knew it! I knew Carlisle was different but i surely was not an angel, not me.

"I, we, we are vampires Esme"! What? _Vampires?_ surely i must have misheard.

"I beg your pardon but did you just say vampires"?

"Yes Esme".

I sat for several minuets processing this bizzare information in my head. I thought vampires were the works of novels. Evil un-godly creatures who drained humans of their blood. Carlisle a vampire? No i refused to believe Carlisle were such a creature. I mean not only was he the kindest most gentle man i have ever met but he was a Doctor for goodness sake.

"Esme what are you thinking"? I looked up to see Carlisle watching me closely. I waited for the heat to flood my cheeks under his gaze but the blush did not appear.

"I, i, but you you're a doctor"!

Carlisle chuckled nervously, "well yes i am but i can assure you Esme i posses no threat to you or anyone else".

"But i thought you were a vampire".

"I am Esme, we are. I must tell you that most of what you have heard about vampires is un true".

"Untrue? But what about garlic, coffins, turning into a bat, burning in the sun, drinking...blood"?

"Garlic does not affect us, it is unappealing to our senses but so is all human food...we do not sleep in coffins in fact we do not sleep at all..."

"Wait what. you i mean we do not sleep at all".

Carlisle nodded "No we do not sleep at all...We do not turn into bats...We don't burn in the sun but we can't venture out when there is direct sunlight".

"Why"?

"Humans would know we were different, i can show you later on the effect the sun has on us". Carlisle paused and drew in a deep breath. "The general vampire does drink human blood, yes but we, we do not. We drink the bood of animals. It's not easy and it takes alot of practice and self control to resist our natural diet but it is possible".

I tilted my head to the side curiously. "Dr Cullen did you want to drink my blood, when you met me all those years ago"?

Carlisle froze and swallowed loudly, he looked very nervous. "Esme i have been a vamire for over two centuries and you were the first person to test my self-control"

I was shocked, i didn't really understand but i decided not to press the matter because the burning in my throat became un bearable.

Edward made his presence known for the first time since Carlisle and i's conversation begun, "Carlisle she needs to hunt. Now!"

I looked nervously at Carlisle and he smiled brightly at me for the first time since i had opened my eyes. "Esme my dear please don't worry, i will be right here"! I was suddenly reminded of Carlisle saying similar words whilst preparing to sedate me when i was 16.

He offered me his hand and the three of us made our way outside.

The exterior of Carlisle's house was the most beautiful view i had ever seen. Masses of large trees stood tall and green. Flowers blossomed every colour of the rainbow and the wind ruffeled it alll bringing with it the most delightful scents.

We walked deep into the forrest Carlisle still holding my hand. A new scent enveloped my nose and i stopped still. My mouth watered, my nostrils flared and my ears twitched. Heavy footfalls about a mile ahead alerted me that the scent came from an animal.

"Deer, about a mile out" said Carlisle.

"Esme already distinguished that Carlilse" chucled Edward.

Carlilse smiled and looked deep into my eyes. "Well done Esme".

Again my body tried to blush and i bit my lip and murmered a thank you.

"Okay Esme we are going to run now, i want you to just let your senses lead you and you will be fine".

"You promise" i asked?

Carlisle placed his hand over his heart and said "i promise you Esme".

It was de ja vu. I nodded and then we took off.

Oh my! The speed i was running at was, it was exhilirating. I had never felt so free. The wind swept my hair behind me and a large smile played on my lips. I looked over at Carlisle who was watching me intently, he also wore a dazzling smile.

I was brought out of my Carlisle related day dream when i could hear the thump of a heart. I looked ahead and saw a heard of deer and my body responded involentary.

I sped up releasing Carlisle's hand and overtaking him an Edward. I pounced with cat like agility onto the back of a doe and before i knew it my teeth were sunk deep into its neck and its blood pouring down my throat.

The blood tasted wonderful and i drank like i had not seen water in weeks. All to soon the doe was dry and limp in my hands. The burning in my throat was not completely gone and i stood up prepared to drain another animal. I looked over to Carlisle who had accumulated a pile of three deer beside him. "There for you".

I didnt have time to reply as my body had already began devouring the pile.

After draining the third deer at Carlisle's feet i felt fully satisfied. I stood and saw Carlisle's gaze was intently fixed on me. The first thing i noticed were his eyes. They were black! When Carlisle realised i was finshed he shook his head clearing his thoughts, he stopped to remove his sweater vest and placed it on my shoulders.

I looked at him curiously, wondering why he gave me it. "Your dress its ripped". I stared down at my dress and notced rather lagre tear on my stomach. I was very embaressed and pulled Carlisle's vest tightly around me and mumbled thanks.

He was still watching me and i didnt want to meet his gaze instead my gaze fixed upon my hands wrapped around my mid-section.

Hang on this dress, it was not mine. I did not jump in this dress. "Dr Cullen" i whispered.

"Please Esme call me Carlisle".

I nodded "Dr, uh i mean Carlisle". I paused biting my lip still refusing to meet his gaze.

"What is it Esme"?

"I, i, i was um wondering, erm who changed me, who changed my dress"? Carlisle froze and i could sense his lack of comfort.

"Your dress it was covered in blood and i um, i asked Edward if he would clean you up. I thought you would be more comfortable waking up with no..." he trailed off and i understood what he was trying to say.

"With no reminders", i finished his sentence for him. He nodded and our eyes met.

Just then Edward appeared and said "I think you two should head back to the cabin".

I turned to look at him, "your not coming"?

Edward shook his head and smiled. "No, Carlisle has alot he wants to show you and i must clean up here".

I looked at Carlisle who simply nodded.

Carlilse and i retreated back through th forrest the sound of uprooting trees behind us. "Edward is burying the carcusses underneath the trees so we dont cause any suspiscion".

"Of course". I was suddenly nervous about being alone with Carlisle and it seems he was every bit as nervous as i.

When we reached the cabin Carlisle held the door opened at me and my mouth could not say the words to thank him.

Carlisle led me back to the room we had been in with his hand on the small of my back. My skin prickled and goosebumps appeared where his hand rested.

Carlisle again held the door open for me as we entered the room and before i could thank him he rushed toward a large object covered by a large sheet. "Esme, when one undergoes human to vampire transformation one's physical appearance...changes".

I gasped, i had fallen from a cliff, what must i look like.

I now understood what what was underneath the sheet- a mirror.

"Dont be afraid Esme, there is nothing wrong with your appearance. I assure you" Carlisle removed the sheet and ther stood a large beautiful mirror.

I stepped into its view and if i was still human i swear i would have fainted. There stood a beautiful woman. She had smooth skin with a perfect pale complection. She had full pink lips and dimples. Her smooth sleek caramel hair curled just below her shoulders. She had blood red eyes. "Carlisle, my eyes"!

"Dont worry sweetheart, your eyes will fade to golden in the next few moths. The red comes from the blood still lingering in your body".

I now looked to admire the womans figure. Oh my! Her hips were the perfect shape, round but not overly, same for her breasts. She had the perfect hour glass figure.

"Carlisle"? I looked behind me in the mirror and saw Carlisles watching me in anticipation.

"Yes Esme"?

"This woman is she really me". Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

"But she's so beautiful" i felt rather big headed after my comment but Carlisle's next words put me at ease.

"She is isnt she". I turned to look at him. When our eyes met i sware i saw sparks fly. The gleam of the sun through the window withdrew my attention from Carlisle.

I walked over to the floor length window and turned back to Carlisle. "Will you show me"?

Carlisle didnt answer instead he walked over to were i stood and opened the window. I had my eyes closed in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Open your eyes Esme".

I did as Carlisle asked and was utterly suprised by what i saw. His skin was glistening like a thousand diamonds. If it were possible, in that moment Carlisle became more beautiful.

I dont know what i was doing but i rolled up Carlisle's sleeve and closely examined his forearm. If Carlisle was uncomfortable with my actions he did not show it. Instead he gulped and reached for my own arm and reciprocated my actions.

The room went to about 100 degrees as we spent several minuets caressing each others diamond encrusted skin. His touch filled my body with something i had never felt before and i never wanted it to end.

Just then Edward entered the room and we reluctently but quickly let go of each other and turned to face Edward.

**Well thats the third chapter done!**

**trust edward to ruin a fine romantic moment:)**

**Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Fast Car

**AN: This chapter will be rated M due to domestic abuse!**

**I Wouldnt Mind **

**Chapter Four**

**Fast Car**

_You got a fast car_

_and i want a ticket to anywhwere_

_maybe we can make a deal_

_maybe together we can get somewhere_

_any place is better _

_starting from zero got nothing to prove_

_maybe we'll make something_

_cause me myself got nothing to prove_

_tracy chapman- fast car_

**Esme POV**

Just then Edward entered the room and we reluctently but quickly let go of each other and turned to face him.

I felt like a child who had been caught with there hand in the biscuit tin and i was sure Carlisle felt the same.

"Did i interrupt something" Edward asked fully knowing he had. "Carlisle can i speak with you for a moment"? Edward said still grinning broadly.

I quickly looked to Carlisle who gave me a shy smile before exiting the room. Edward followed but not before giving me a cheeky wink and a nod.

I looked out the window thinking about what had just transpired between Carlisle and i. His skin was so smooth, so soft yet strong at the same time. His touch was no longer cold but seemed to generate heat. The way he stroked my skin giving each diamond grain equal attention made me quiver. I could actually feel each line that made up his finger print as it passed over the sensitive skin on my wrist. I was so caught up in reliving my intimate moment with Carlisle that i didn't realise he was standing right beside me.

"What are you thinking Esme" he whispered so close my ear i felt his hot breath tickling my neck. I turned round to face him startled by how close he actually was.

"Nothing in particular, just this is all surreal".

"Im sure you shall adjust well to this life".

"Thank you Carlisle".

"Esme i would be honoured if you would stay with Edward and i during your first months. There is still so much to tell you and show you and im sure you would find getting used to your hightened abilities and improving your self control much easeier if we were to help you. Of course it is your descision but i would be sad to see you go Esme".

I blushed inwardly and bit my lip to stop myself smiling. "You would"?

Carlisle nodded "Yes Esme very much".

I couldnt help but smile. "I would miss you too Carlisle". Even though we barely knew each other i really would miss him.

It was his turn to smile embaressed now, "You would" he asked sheepishly?

I nodded, "Yes Carlisle very much".

Carlisle chuckled, "So you wouldnt be apposed to staying with Edward and i"?

"I would love to Carlisle but what about your wife...will she mind"? I was suddenly quite scared at what he would say, i hadnt even seen his wife yet and i was already intimadated by her.

"My wife?" Carlisle looked confused, "Esme what would make you think i have a wife"?

"I, well, um, Edward"i blurted out whilst lookingd down shaking my head.

Carlisle chuckled and tilted my head up with his thumb and forefinger so i was looking at him. "Esme i dont have a wife, i never have. I changed Edward whilst he was dying from the Spanish influenza".

I stared at him in shock, "but your so...so...your so nice".

"Thank you Esme. I guess ive never found the right woman".

"You havent"?

"No ive not, you see a woman once told me that she wanted to marry for love and i do believe i share her view".

I was unable to contain the happiness that flooded my face. He remembered our first meeting. I was dissappointed in myself though, for i did not marry for love, i married under the pressure of my parents.

"Can i ask you Esme, did you find what you were looking for".

I looked into Carlisle's eyes and i just could not lie to him despite my shame. "No" my voice cracked and i let out a dry sob.

"But you did marry"? I nodded my head, i didnt want to divulge to Carlisle what had happened to me during my marriage. A loud bang suddenly came from downstairs, it sonded like a chair hitting a wall. I then realised Edward must have seen my thoughts of my former Husband.

Carlisle heard the bang too for he flinched ever so slightly. "You can talk to me when your ready if you want Esme".

I couldnt desipher the expression on his face, was he angry or hurt. I nodded in response to his offer.

Carlisle took my hand and led me out the room down the hall. We stopped at a heavy oak door and Carlisle let go of my hand to push it open. "You can get cleaned up in here and then change back in my room i'll leave out clothes that i had Edward purchase for you on my bed"

"Thank you" i whispered.

Carlisle nodded and walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

I turned the hot water on filling the large clawfoot bath tub. I stripped myself of my dress and undergarments quickly, i didnt want to think about Edward dressing me.

I turned the tap off and lowered myself into the water. As my ice cold skin met the boiling hot water, steam arose. When the water had had fully consumed my body i let out a loud cry. The face of my husband sneering at me was plastered on the forefront of my mind. I lay back in the water and submerged my head in attempt to muffle my crys.

I opened my eyes in hope of possibly washing the memories away. I could see perfectly through the water. It's filter made no differance to the view of the world above me. This of course did not help my situation. Charles Evenson continued to contort my mind. His filter made me see the world differently.

I was married in 1917! My Mother and Mrs Evenson- wife of Charles Evenson Sr.- had came to the agreement that i would marry Charles Jr, Mrs Evensons son.

Charles Jr was a quiet man. He worked alongside his Father in the bank and owned a nice house on the outskirts of Columbus. His Fathers family had owned the only bank in Columbus for five generations. Charles Sr had fallen ill and would soon pass the bank onto his son. All good buisnessmen need a wife to tend to the house and raise the children, and so began the hunt for Charles' wife.

It was a dreary day on my Fathers farm and i was inside doing the dishes. As i finished drying the last dish a loud clap of thunder made me jump out of my skin. I looked out of the window and saw two men and a woman appraching our front door. It was rather odd to see people dressed in fine clothes and driving expensive automobiles round these parts. The first man was rather haggered looking. He was rather portly and walked like a penguin using the support of his cane. His trillby hat sat upon his hairless head and his long expensive coat swayed around his knees. The woman beside him was much younger than him. Whilst the man was in his early sixties the woman looked to be in her late forties. She was tall and slender, her brown hair pinned up and hidden by her rather austentatious hat. Her fur clad arm clutched the arm of a man about thirty. He resmbled his Mother except for his eyes. There was something odd about them and at that precise moment those exact eyes locked on my face. His expression was cold and his small smile was more like a grimace. I gasped and turned to go and find my Mother.

As i exited the kitchen my Mother appeared in the hallway a bright look on her face. I looked nothing like my Mother or father. My Mother was tall and so was my father, whilst i was small. My Mother had brown hair and my Father ginger, My hair was a mix of the two. My Mother had brown eyes and my Father had blue, whilst my eyes were green.

"Esme we have visitors, now go and get changed into your best dress"!

"Yes Mother", i was suddenly suspicious my best dress was usually only wore on Sundays to church. I started my assent up the stairs but stopped when my Mother called my name.

"Esme, pin your hair up and put on a light coat of make-up".

I was definately suspicious now, i never wore make-up. I entered my room and took my plain lemon dress off. I opened my closet and pulled out my baby blue sunday dress. I pulled it over my head and reached behind my kneck to fasten the small button. The dress hand puffed sleeves with frills that came to just above my elbow. It stopped two inches above my ankile and on my feet i wore my best white brogues.

I pinned my caramel hair up leaving a few loose tendrils to frame my face. I padded the powder spounge on my face and applied a light blush to my cheeks. I ran my red lip stick over my lips. i took one last look in the mirror and once i had deemed myself presentable i left my room and descended the stairs.

When i came into the parlour and took a seat beside my Mother all eyes were on me. i felt very very uncomfortable and shifted in my seat slightly.

"Esme this is Mr and Mrs Evenson and there Son" said my father gesturing toward the three people sitting on the large sofa across fom us. I loked toward them and stood up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" i smiled whilst giving a small curtsy.

"She's a pretty one, Platt" said Mr Evenson to my Father.

My Father nodded "Esme keeps herself well" he then turned to me "you may sit down dear".

I sat and turned back to face the Evensons, Mrs Evenson was eyeing me critically but did not speak. Their son was staring at me with hungry eyes. I found his gaze slighty frightful and intimadating for his eyes didn't turn away when i caught him staring.

My mother said my name and i turned to look at her. "Esme mr Evenson is here to ask for your hand".

My mouth fell open. I had never met this man before. I hadn't even set eyes upon him until now. How could he want to marry me. I was twenty two years old and nothing special, most of my friends had already married. I didn't want to be married, at least not to someone i didn't love. I could not marry this man for my heart belonged to another but he had already left and took my heart with him.

I had no desire to marry anyone else for no one could ever compare to my good doctor. I wanted to move west to teach but Father would not allow it. It seems my dream would never come true.

After an hour or so of boring conversation the men finally retreated to the smoking room for a cigarette and a brandy. I stayed in the parlour with my Mother and Mrs Evenson. Mother made tea and brought through an array of cakes that i had baked the previous day.

"Esme is a wonderful cook, cakes and lasagne are her speciality" said my Mother over enthusiastically. I could see what she was doing, trying to impress our guest. She was over exadurating, my cooking was edible, nothing more nothing less.

"I hope so. My son is only used to the finest meals"!

"Oh, are you a good cook yourself, Mrs Evenson" i asked?

Mrs Evenson let out a dry laugh, "No but my housekeeper is. My husband saw no reason for me to cook and clean when we had enough money to pay someone else to".

I was confused as to why i would be expected to do this then but i refrained from asking.

The subject quickly came around to my wedding. Mr Evenson hadn't actually proposed yet but i knew that when he did i would have to say yes for my familys sake.

The Evensons left two hours later and my Mother and Father both turned to me in the hallway. "Well", they both said in unison?

"I. I. I" I stuttered unsure as what to say.

"Come on Esme, what do you think about Charles" asked my father?

"Im not sure Father, i have only just met him"

"Esme he is the man you will marry. I have given him permition to propose to you and a date for the wedding has already been set" my Father sighed.

"Esme" Said my Mother, "Esme you will be married in a month"

"But i, i don't want to" I paused choosing my words carefully, "I do not wish to marry so soon".

My Father sighed "Esme Charles has alot of money the sooner you marry the less likely someone else will catch his eye".

"But i don't understand Father, this man has never met me before how can he wish to marry me"?

"I made a deal with his Father Esme. Today Mr Evenson brought his son to see if he deemed you an acceptable wife and he did".

It was useless to argue! I would be married in a month to a man i did not love. I would belong to him forever. I cried myself to sleep that night with thoughts of only one man. The man who stole my heart in just one meeting. Carlisle.

My wedding a month later was the worst day in my twenty two years of life. I cried the whole way through the ceramony, my tears were mistook as tears of joy. After the 'I do's' and the lavish reception Charles and i left for his, and now my home.

I stood in the hallway waiting for him to shed his jacket and shoes. I only knew of what was to come through the romance novels i had read and the information my Mother had gave me.

"Now Esme on your wedding night you must give yourself to your new husband, your body is his and he will do as he pleases with it. You must do as he says and follow his instructions. Do this and you will be fine" My Mother told me the day before my wedding.

According to the Novels i had read Charles would sweep me into his arms and take me to our bedroom. He would lay me on the bed and kiss me deeply and passionately. We would then make love and fall asleep in each others arms.

My wedding night was a completely different story! Charles grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me. His tounge plunged into my mouth without warning and i had to supress the urge to gag. He pulled back and said "Your mine now Esme, all mine and now i am going to make sure you are mine in every way~.

He ripped my dress off of me after undressing himself and threw me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and entered me without another thought. I screamed out in pain and tears fell from my eyes. The pain as he claimed my body was excruciating. Once his seed was spilled inside me he rolled off and fell asleep.

I had to endure this every night for the next four years. The days were no better however.

I would clean all day and make his dinner for him coming home.

Some nights he would come home straight after work and have his dinner. He would then sit in the parlour with the newspaper and i would fetch him a drink. After i had brought him his third glass he would take me up stairs and torture me.

If he came home after spending three hours at the speakeasy he would beat me for the smallest reasons. If he could find no reason he would beat me anyway. Then he would take me up stairs and torture me like every other night.

At night after he had finished with me i would lay awake thinking of Carlisle. I would dream of what life would be like if he hadn't left. After ten years Dr Cullen still held the key to my heart and he allways would. I could not help that, despite trying. Still, my thoughts of the good doctor saved me from having nightmares during the night.

After four years of pure hell my worst fear became reality. I was preganant. I had always wanted a child but how could i protect my baby when i could not protect myself. So i left my husband, my life and everything i knew.

These are the events that now brought me here. To Carlisle. Finally after years of dreaming a sliver of my dreams became real.

I sat up in the bath and reached for the soap. i was safe here. Charles could not hurt me. Carlilse was unknowingly protecting me and i really would not want to be anywhere else.

**This was incredibly hard to write but at least we have Carlisle!**

**Please review as it will mean chapters are updated more quickly:)**


	5. Firework

**I Wouldn't Mind**

**Chapter 5**

**Firework**

_Cause baby your a firework_

_Come on show them what your worth_

_Make them go oh oh oh_

_as you shoot across the sky_

_Katy perry-Firework_

**Esme POV**

I stood in Carlisle's bedroom admiring the clothes that lay on his bed. A beautiful lilac dress with a white satin bow at the waist. I couldn't believe it, the dress looked rather expensive, i had never even owned anything this beautiful before.

I dropped the towel that covered my body and picked up a pair of bloomers that lay on the bed. I put them on rather quickly, i felt odd standing here naked in Carlisle's room.

I put on the corset and pulled up the white stockings and attatched them to the matching garters. I pulled the lavender chemise that matched the dress over my head.

i picked up the towel and wrapped it round my head in a turban as not to get my dress wet. The dress was a perfect fit, it had little cap sleeves and the hem came to my knees. I placed the lavender kitten heels on my feet, they also fit perfectly.

I removed the towel from my head and picked up a brush. I dragged the brush through my damp curls and approached the mirror. I looked rather nice. Safe to say that Edward had good taste in womans clothing.

I heard a loud laugh coming from the parlour. Edward.

Carlisle and Edward stood as i enetered the room. "So you agree in the clothes i picked out for you then" chuckled Edward.

"Oh yes, the outfit is beautiful. You really shouldn't have spent money on me".

Edward laughed again "I didn't. Carlisle did".

I turned to look at Carlisle and opened my moth but before i could say anything Carlisle spoke.

"I had Edward get you a few other outfits. There is enough to do you for the week and then you can choose your own from a catalogue and i can pick them up for you" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh Carlilse" I said emotionally. "I cannot thank you enough. You've already done so much for me i can't possibly expect you to pay for my clothes".

"Esme, i want to. Afterall it's my fault you can no longer go out and work to pay for such things, so you must let me buy you anything your heart desires"

"Carlisle Cullen"! half shouted, "I do not want to hear any more of you feeling guilty. You have no idea what you have done for me Carlisle. You have saved me. Can you not see that. I am happy, happy to be here and happy to get to know you...and Edward" I quickly added Edwards name on at the end hoping Carlisle wouldn't notice.

"Im sorry Esme. If i am to stop feeling guilty then it is only fair you accept that what is mine is yours".

I was close to tears now! Carlisle had no idea of how much his words had affected me. Before i could stop my self i threw my body into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. For a moment his suprise had him frozen but seconds later his arms came around my back and held me to him. I continued to sob whilst Carlisle rubbed my back trying to soothe me. His embrace was the warmest feeling i have ever felt. When Carllisle finally spoke i felt the vibration of his voice through his chest.

"Esme sweetheart, whats wrong"?

Oh yes thats right i must have looked insane throwing myself into his arms for no apparent reason.

Edward laughed and i couldn't help but laugh either. I stood back from Carlisle's embrace and Edward came to stand beside me, both of us still laughing. Carlisle face was a picture. He looked immensly confused and a little bit hurt.

"Oh Carlisle i am fine. Better than fine. Your words touched me thats all and i'm afraid i got a bit emotional" i said still laughing.

Carlisle also began to chuckle. He Edward and i, we looked like a little family. I stopped my thoughts right there hoping Edward had not heard my little connotation.

He had! He tapped my arm and i looked to him waiting to see his disaproving look. There was no hint of such a feeling. His grin was spread from ear to ear and his eyed twinkled bright. He put his arm round my shoulder and kissed my hair.

Carlisle had stopped still. The look on his face was an emotion i didn't recognise.

Edward removed his arm and shook his head at Carlisle. Carlise eyes flashed toward me and then back to his son. I could tell the were having an internal conversation. I think i may have been the subject.

Before i could intrude any further i excused myself and went into the kitchen.

I was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, i stared out the window not really watching. I could hear Edward's mumbled voice quite clearly.

"Carlisle it's not like that, it's completely different"

"I don't see why you should be so bothered anyway"?

"Look we can talk about this another time but please be assured you have nothing to worry about! Now you must go and tell her what we discussed earlier".

I could only hear Edward speaking which meant Carlisle was communicating with Edward telepathically.

I could hear Carlisle's footsteps in the hallway heading toward me. It was extrordinary that i could destinguish between Edward and Carlisle's footsteps.

Edward walked at a slower pace and despite being smaller in size and build his foot falls were heavier.

Carlisle on the other hand was faster and lighter in his steps. He actually seemed to glide. Even the way he walked was perfect. Carlisle was perfect!

"Coffee"?

I whipped my head round to see Carlisle in the doorway leaning against the frame. Oh My! How long had he been there? I must have been so caught up in imaging him gliding toward me that i didn't realisle he was right behind me. His eyebrows raised in curiosity and i remember he had asked me something.

"Oh i'm sorry Carlisle i didn't realise you were there".

Carlisle made his way to the wooden chair beside me and sat down. "It's no problem Esme although i was wondering why you are holding a cup of coffee"? He slipped the cup out of my hands and brought it to his nose. "I've only ever smelled it at the hospital but it smells even worse up close".

I giggled "Yes it's smell is un appealing but i used to enjoy a cup whilst i was human".

Carlisle placed the cup down and stared into my eyes. "There's nothing wrong in clinging to humanity Esme".

"I know. It's your reason for being a doctor is it not"?

"Yes" He smiled brightly, "If i may be so bold to say that you Esme, are the most intelligent woman i have ever met".

"I, am"?

"You are. You're a little firework" Carlisle ducked his head and bit his lip.

"A firework hm"?

Carlisle looked up still biting his lip. "Yes. your so bright and wonderful. Your smile it lights up the room and i'm sure if given the chance could light up the sky"

"You...you think i... that im wonderful" I asked dumfounded.

"Why of course Esme do you not see how amazing you are?"

"No" I whispered.

"You are. You are so amazing. Just like a firework"

"Your brilliant Carlisle".

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something important".

"Oh" I wondered what could be so important.

"Esme...well you're a newborn vampire and your control...well...in your first year as a vampire...your control well it can't really be helped" Carlisle trailed off.

I was hurt. I had the potential to hurt someone. To take a life and not know about it until it was to late. "I Carlisle...what will i do"?

"Don't worry Esme! We'll do this together. We'll need to move somewhere more secluded and i'll need to take some time off the hospital".

"Oh no Carlisle" I interrupted. "I can't be the reason you have to leave your job".

"Esme shhh. I need a little break from work. You Edward and i shall move to a house somewhere far away from humans. Then i will be able to teach you how to restrain yourself. How to build on your self control. When you're ready we can move back to civilisation and i can go back to work and you and Edward can spend your time doing whatever you please".

"How long will it take..'til i learn self control i mean"?

"The best part of a year".

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle". I couldn't believe Carlisle would stop working just to help me! He truly was the nicest person i have ever met.

"Esme, there is no need to thank me".

"Oh, but there is Carlisle. You...and Edward have risked so much for me and for that i will forever be in your debt. You're to kind".

"Esme, i want to. Edward and i, we like having you here".

"I like being here". It was true. I really enjoyed being here with Carlisle and Edward.

"Well i'm sure you'll enjoy decorating our new house".

"Where are we moving".

"It's a surprise".

**AN: I'm sorry i havent updated in a while but i have a lot of stuff going on. I might update once every few days:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry to those who thought this was an update! This story will be on hiatus right now, im writing a new fic called Prince Charming and Cinderella its Carlisle and Esme and its on my profile!


End file.
